SOS ATRAPADOS EN UNA ISLA
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: por la culpa de nuestro coronel favorito quien queria demostrarle a ed que savia pilotear un avion todos quedan naufragos en una isla, edwin royai almei y lingfan, podran sobrevivir?, guardaran sus sentimientos? romance!, actualice! mejore un poco el fic!


Este es un nuevo fic dedicado a mis amigas fans que siempre comentan en mis historias, las quiero muchoooooooooo, esto es para ustedes, ojala les guste y comenten al final n_n, contiene Edwin y royai al igual que almei y lingfan como yo les digo n_n, ya sabrían porque estos dos están aquí

*************….**********************

S.O.S ATRAPADOS EN UNA ISLA

El sol brillaba deslumbrante, el cielo era azul muy azul, las nubes blancas como algodón, todo era perfecto hasta que del cielo caía un avión al mar, dentro estaba roy con el manubrio fuera del lugar en donde normalmente debería, este estaba en sus manos mientras que estaba siendo amenazado por riza quien solo quería dispararle, winry llena de terror abrazando a un ed muy sonrojado con fuerza, este estaba disfrutando del agradable momento con ella, al y mei corriendo en círculos y gritando como lunáticos debido al pánico

-lo matareeeeee!- riza le grito en todo el oído a su coronel por poco rompiéndole los tímpanos al pobre

-solo quería probarle a ed que savia pilotear un avión!- trata de defenderse el pelinegro de su teniente pero todo lo delata, tenia que aceptarlo….era su culpa

-vamos a morir!- winry trataba de mantener la calma pero en esos momentos el avión caía en picada al mar….¿como rayos iba a estar tranquila?, a su lado se encontraba ed

-winry si morimos quiero decirte algo muy importante- ed trato de no parecer nervioso ante lo que pasaba, el avión caía, tenia que mantener la calma y salvarlos a todos pero antes tenia que decirle algo a winry

Esta lo mira en cámara lenta creando un ambiente romántico, ed la miraba con profundos y serios ojos causando que ella se derritiera con solo mirarlo, estaban muy cerca lo que los hacia sonrojarse de inmediato, sus miradas serenas y fijas tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor o se perdería el momento

-d-d-dime ed- ella trato de concentrarse en ed y no en el avión pero era imposible!

-winry…..no quiero morir joven!- winry casi se cae de espaldas, una gotita anime estaba en su cabeza, se da la vuelta rodeada con un aura negra

Esta lo golpea y se aleja de el mas molesta que nunca, ella pensaba que él la amaba pero solo estaba jugando con ella, mei toma la mano de al y lo mira con ternura

-al-sama lo amo desde que lo conocí!- ella deja escapar unas lagrimas, al fin podía declararse, el la miro procesando las palabras

Este se sonroja más que nunca y poza su mano en la mejilla de mei tratando de no caerse con la turbulencia del avión, los dos sabían que iban a morir así que tenían que ser sinceros, era la ultima oportunidad, esta se sonroja más aun cuando Alphonse la mira tiernamente

-yo t-también te amo mei!- toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente, el avión se mueve fuertemente y casi caen, al ayuda a mei a pararse

En ese momento mei lo mira con tristeza, ella queria pasar mas tiempo con el, al la mira un poco triste pero se besan, el avión caía lentamente al mar azul y ni dios quisiera lleno de tiburones, todos estaban listos para morir, roy y riza seguían peleando, esta lo piensa bien, y si era el fin?, tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía por el antes de morir, riza voto el arma y mira a roy

-c-coronel yo….- riza trata de no estar nerviosa pero su voz tiembla, todo era mucho para ella, sabia que era una mujer fuerte pero esto estaba fuera de sus limites

-no digas nada riza deja que nuestros labios hablen por nosotros en este momento, yo y acero haremos lo posible para salvarnos todos!- la determinación estaba en sus ojos y riza solo lo miraba con admiración

Ella suelta una lagrima y se sonroja, cierra los ojos lentamente esperándolo este se acerca a ella besándola, ed miro a winry, ella lloraba de miedo, al igual que todos estaba llena de miedo, todos se habían declarado su amor al otro, esto lo ponía triste y lo hacia sentir muy mal, ed la miro de nuevo y beso a winry a la fuerza, al principio corresponde pero con lo enojada que estaba lo golpea lanzándolo a la puerta gracias a esto ve que están cerca de estrellarse en el mar

-Tengo que hacer algo!- ed va a la cabina del piloto, roy lo ve entrar y toma a riza de la mano para después levantarse

-riza….cuida de winry yo y acero nos encargamos- ella se la da vuelta pero al hacerlo ya estaba cayendo junto a winry al mar, a lo lejos se ve a ed y roy sonreír y desaparecer

-acero falta poco para estrellarnos!- ve a su alrededor buscando al pero no lo ve

-alphonse! En donde estas?- de pronto sale al seguido de mei, ed sin perder el tiempo lo empuja junto con mei, roy y el también saltan del avión a tiempo

El avión explota dejándolos inconscientes, ellos se separan en diferentes partes dirigiéndose a una isla, a lo lejos habían dos personas flotando sospechosamente, mas adelante sabremos quienes son, cada uno estaba inconsciente y no sabían que a partir de ese momento tendrían que sobrevivir en una isla completamente llena de animales salvajes u otras cosas peligrosas, la luna estaba más radiante que nunca en lo alto del cielo estrellado de bellas estrellas, el aire frio estaba presente en todo el lugar, en la isla un joven y guapo hombre despertaba poco a poco viendo soledad a su alrededor, no había nadie…..solo arena y mas arena, el miedo estaba invadiéndolo al saber que su amada teniente no estaba con el , tenia que protegerla, la amaba, sus amigos tampoco estaban

- en donde estoy? Riza!, acero!, chicos….en donde están?- trataba de buscar señales de humo o de vida por lo menos pero nada encontró

Cuando recordó lo que sucedió una gotita estilo anime apareció en su cabeza, desesperado empieza a llamar a riza, era inútil, nadie contestaba, no había sonido alguno solo el de las olas sobre la arena, tenia que confiar en que acero estuviera vivo

-fue mi culpa…..por mi culpa todos están aquí y mas enzima no puedo ayudarlos, soy lo peor-estaba arrepentido y decepcionado de el mismo

Se levanto y vio todas las palmeras a su alrededor, hacia adelante solo había mar y mas mar, su instinto de orientación le decía que estaba en una isla, podrían haber peligros…..entonces se preocupo de nuevo por su teniente, ella era su vida tenia que protegerla, por lo menos pedía que todos estuvieran bien

-maldición!- se maldijo asi mismo en un grito, estaba decidido iría a buscarlos y no dejaría que nada les pasara, era su responsabilidad

Cerca de allí caminaba una joven pelinegra solitaria, caminaba y lloraba todo por su querido al-sama y sus amigos que se no se encontraban con ella, al despertar no los había encontrado a su lado y eso la puso mas triste aun, ella podía aguantar cualquier cosa pero no estar lejos de sus amigos y menos de al, por lo menos tenia que ver a algún sobreviviente

-al-sama!, winry-chan…..- tenia ganas de llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte y sobre todo en este momento

Mei miro el cielo preguntándose en que lugar se encontraría al y los otros, una que otra lagrima cayo de sus ojos y se estrello en la arena desasiéndose, cuando se dispuso a caminar en busca de nuevos sobrevivientes frente a ella vio a un animal, se veía inofensivo y tierno, mei se acercó a el

-ho que lindo- mei se acercó un poquito a ese animalito pero sintió un mal presentimiento

Este la mira con hambre y ella con horror, mei sale corriendo siendo perseguida por un animal hambriento de su carne, ahora si estaba aterrada, pedía en lo mas profundo de su corazón ver aunque sea una ultima vez a su amado, miro hacia atrás y vio que la seguía rápidamente

-no soy deliciosa te lo asegurooooo!- grita aterrada mientras corre todo lo que puede

Esta al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver espuma blanca en la boca del animal lo cual la lleno de terror, corría con velocidad, no tenia tiempo para usar su alquimia pero su suerte fue ver un hoyo, su plan era empujar al animal al hoyo pero lo malo fue resbalar con el barro y ella caer en el hoyo, tenia una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-genial esto no puede ser peor-mei por alguna razón supo que esa palabra era de mala suerte

En ese momento una gota toco su mejilla y no era de una lágrima si no del cielo, se puso a llover con ganas y ella estaba toda mojada, mei miro el cielo furiosa

-por qué a mi?- grito furiosa haciendo que el grito hiciera eco en la isla

Desde ese momento el sol empezaba a salir poco a poco iluminando todo a su paso, los pájaros volaban y los animalitos salían de sus escondites, minutos horas sin saber de nuestros amigos, el mar se veía hermoso con el atardecer en el, al otro lado de la isla dos chicas rubias construyen una cabaña esforzándose mucho, riza les disparaba a los arboles y winry con su fuerza construía, sus esfuerzos daban frutos, las dos construían la cabaña sola y sin ayuda de ningún hombre

-buen trabajo winry- la felicita por su trabajo la rubia mayor, eran las únicas que habían hecho algo productivo

-cree que sobrevivamos con esta cabaña?- winry le pregunta indecisa a riza a lo que esta la mira con una leve sonrisa

-por lo menos nos protegerá de la lluvia y nos dará un techo- examina con la mirada la cabaña, no había quedado mal después de todo

-que habrá pasado con los otros?...estoy muy preocupada- winry cambia su sonrisa a tristeza, mira a riza y comprueba la tristeza en ella

-coronel…..- se pone a pensar en el momento en que el la empujo para salvarla, esa sonrisa era un adiós acaso?, no queria pensar en eso, queria volverlo a ver

Winry la miro sonriente, ella sabia que la teniente amaba al coronel, riza se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo a más no poder

-descuide teniente no tiene que esconderlo, los vi en el avión se notaba a distancia- mira el atardecer en el mar, pensó en el momento en el que ed y roy las empujaron para salvarlas, deseaba que estuvieran todos bien en donde sea que se encontraran

-es un poco vergonzoso….pero admito que amo al coronel ya hace mucho tiempo cuando lo conoce, sus ojos penetrantes y serios me cautivaron, lo admiro y protejo, daría mi vida por el- riza estaba sacando todo lo que no pudo decirle a roy antes, tenia miedo…..las relaciones asi no se permitían en la milicia

-teniente estoy segura que el siente lo mismo por usted- riza mira a winry y las dos sonríen, fuera lo que fuera sabían que en la isla estaban todos vivos

Winry se puso a mirar el mar, un hermoso atardecer lo adornaba, riza miro a winry y viendo en esta una triste sonrisa

-ed es un insensible, siempre jugando conmigo y lastimando mis sentimientos, trato de parecer fuerte cuando por dentro lloro como una niña pequeña- por dentro winry lloraba pero por fuera trataba de manejar la situación, riza sonrió feliz al saber que winry estaba desahogando sus sentimientos con ella

-no te sientas mal winry somos iguales, yo igual tengo mis puntos débiles aunque los tengo bien guardados para ser sincera- winry miro a riza, ella estaba confiando en ella cosas muy importantes lo que la ponía muy feliz

Ellas sonrieron pero algo arruino el bello momento de amistad, un sonido o mejor rugido vino desde sus espaldas, se dieron vuelta asustadas y vieron a ling ahí siendo arrastrado por lanfan , esta las miro y empezó a llorar de felicidad

-joven amo estamos salvados!- grito llena de felicidad langfan, ling abrió un poco los ojos y también las miro

-tengo hambre!- les rogo como un perrito que no había comido en días junto a lanfan que ponía carita de pena y hambre

Winry y riza tenían dos gotas estilo anime en su cabeza, una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de las dos….¿que hacían ellos en la misma isla?, winry se acercó a ayudarlos y riza trajo la comida, ling al olerla se recupero rápidamente, el y lingfan comían como bestias salvajes dándole un tick en el ojo a winry, riza trataba de controlar la situación, se acercó a recoger los platos pero se detuvo al orlos gruñir como gatos cuidando su comida

-y como llegaron aquí?- tratando de tranquilizarlos, la mataban si les quitaba el plato, su pregunta hizo efecto

-es una larga historia- dice langfan soltando el palto para el alivio de riza, ling también lo hace

-yo les contare!- grito emocionado ling

FLASH BACK****

Se encontraba pescando en un muelle de su país tranquilamente cuando después de dos horas algo pesco el anzuelo, ling iba a llamar a langfan pero aquel pez o lo que sea estaba haciendo fuerza, ling estaba que soltaba la caña pero no queria, se le hacia agua la boca de tan solo pensar en aquel pescado en una mesa y con toda la comida a su alrededor, el pez se aburrido nado lo mas rápido posible, lanfan se lanzo a ling y se agarró fuertemente de el

-lo tengo!- dijo ella feliz pero algo no estaba del todo bien

-mejor dicho él nos tiene!- ling grito volando por los aires agarrado de lagfan

Así fue como dos días ling y lanfan no soltaban al pez, estaban que vomitaban, a su alrededor solo se veía mar y mas mar, ling soltó la caña al fin, los dos estaban flotando a la deriva con caras no muy bellas que digamos cuando lanfan vio algo caer al mar lentamente hacia ellos

-es un avión?- pregunto ella viendo algo acercarse

-debe ser una alucina….- no termina la frase porque se pone a nadar rápidamente sin soltar la mano de langfan

El avión casi los golpea pero hizo tan grandes olas que ella y ling casi se ahogan, los dos fueros arrastrados por las olas hasta llegar a la isla, se quedaron horas inconscientes hasta que despertaron, a lo lejos se veía una fogata, lanfan agarro a su joven amo y lo arrastro todo el camino lleno de barro por causa de la lluvia, ling….parecía monstruo

FIN FLASH BACK*****

Winry y riza además de tener gotitas en sus cabezas tenían ticks en sus ojos, miraron a ling quien estaba todo sucio, lanfan las miraba sonriente, winry mira el cielo preguntándose si todo esto era un mal sueño o una broma

-yo pienso lo mismo winry, si piensas que no es real estas equivocada- ella mira a winry con cara de "digo la verdad", winry la mira y pone cara de "te creo"

Las dos suspiraron cansadas, en el centro de la isla estaban al y ed, estos tenían lanzas y armamento de defensa, caminaban lentamente como si estuvieran en una guerra, al miro a ed

-niisan parece que te afecto el accidente, estas volviéndote loco- al trato de decirlo lo mas amigable posible pero ed se dio la vuelta con un aura oscura que asusto a Alphonse

-quien esta loco?- ed tenia una vena palpitando de ira en su frente, era como si le hubieran dicho enano

-tu!- al trata de hacerle entender que estaba volviéndose loco

Estaban empezando a discutir cuando entre los arboles apareció roy, este los mira y pasa le largo

-oye no nos ignores!- dijo Edward mas furioso aun, estaba feliz de ver a un sobreviviente pero como se atrevía a ignorarlos

-ah es que no te vi- roy trata de disculparse pero empeoro las cosas

-que insinúas?- ed malentendió lo que dijo roy

-tengo que explicarlo?- roy lo miro sonriendo, esto solo molesto mas aun a Edward, roy suspiro aliviado por lo menos acero y Alphonse estaban bien

Al suspiro cansado y los dejo ahí peleando solos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdido, iba caminado cuando cayo de repente hacia abajo, dio unas vueltas y termino en el suelo, le dolía hasta el orgullo

-por que me pasa esto a mi?- se pregunto sobándose sus partes traseras

La lluvia caía sin detenerse, se oyeron unos gritos de ayuda, al pudo reconocer esa vos al instante, era mei, miro hacia todas partes tratando de averiguar de que parte venia el sonido, corría hacia adelante esquivando los arboles y arbustos, las lianas y animales que ahí aparecían, se detuvo a punto a de caer a un hoyo, miro hacia adentro y ahí estaba mei

-voy a morir virgen haaa! Virgen y sin novio!- gritaba sin esperanzas la pelinegra moviendo sus brazos de allá para acá

Ella lloraba triste y sin darse cuenta que el agua la tapaba hasta el cuello, al llamo su atención y le extendió su mano, mei al verlo llena mas el hoyo con sus lagrimas, ella sube y lo abraza, al también la abraza, estaba muy preocupado por ella

-pensaba que iba a morir!- lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a la ves de miedo por casi morir y por felicidad de verlo con vida

Ella lloraba como una niña, Alphonse la tomo en brazos y la miro con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus dedos suavemente, mei para de llorar y canaliza toda su atención en el

-mientras yo este vivo nada te pasara mei- trata de calmarla y lo consigue

Se besaron y Alphonse la llevo todo el camino , entre tanto caminar juro ver a winry, esta se da la vuelta y lo ve, riza y los otros dos también lo hacen, al cae rendido a la arena muy feliz, el y mei sonríen

-estamos salvados!. -Gritan felices

La luna brillaba intensa, la lluvia había parado, winry estaba muy preocupada por ed aunque estaba muy preocupada por el, en la noche todo era peligroso y era malo salir, winry estaba preparándose, riza la detiene

-riza yo…- tenia que decirle que aria a buscar a ed y a roy, se sentía mal por querer escaparse he ir sola pero….

-quien dijo que irías sola?- pero riza pone su mano en su hombro dándole animo, las dos juntas se encargarían de traerlos de vuela

Winry sonríe y deja a cargo de la cabaña a Alphonse, riza llevaba sus fieles armas que todo el tiempo estaban con ella, winry tenia su mejor llave, la mas fuerte hecha de acero, ed se la había regalado y la había probado(yo: ustedes saben a lo que me refiero ajjajaja), juntas salieron de la cabaña completamente decididas, todo se veía tenebroso y oscuro, un escalofrío recorre sus espaldas al caminar entre los arboles perdiendo de vista el mar, la cabaña y los demás, riza iba adelante y winry vigilaba desde atrás

-tengo miedo pero tengo que seguir adelante- trata de alejar el miedo y se concentra en encontrarlos

Detrás de ella estaba el mismo animal salvaje que ataco a mei, riza se dio la vuelta y lo vio, sin darse cuenta había soltado sus armas y winry su llave, las dos salen corriendo lo mas rápido posible, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás pidiendo no ver a ese monstruo pero el seguía ahí, no las dejaba tranquilas, algo tomo de la mano a winry atrayéndola hacia sí, le tapan la boca para que no grite, estaba tan oscuro que no ve a la persona que la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos, tenia miedo y mucho, riza llego vio una pared frente a ella, el animal se acercaban esta cierra los ojos y se oye una voz….era…

-nadie tocara a mi teniente, menos tu animal- dijo roy poniéndose frente a ella, su vos sonó mas varonil que nunca

Roy lanzo llamas hacia ese monstruo, riza abre sus ojos y lo ve, las llamas lo alumbraban…..era ella o roy se veía admirable frente a sus ojos, se veía tan genial que fue corriendo a sus brazos

-coronel yo sabia que usted…!- ella lo mira con una lagrima en sus ojos tratando de calmar su emoción y alivio de verlo

-no se preocupe por mi, esta bien?, esta herida?- roy le pregunta preocupado

-ahora que esta aquí conmigo no tengo nada de que temer- ella lo abraza fuerte siendo correspondida

-riza daré mi vida por ti- se sentía realmente bien tenerla a salvo entre sus brasos, todos estaban bien, era un alivio

-yo la daré por usted- ella lo mira feliz, tanto peso se fue de ella al verlo vivo, acero también estaba bien y eso también la alegraba

El acaricia su mejilla y su mano se queda ahí, riza toca su mano sintiendo la calidez y cariño, roy se va acercando y roza sus labios con los de ella, riza suspira y es besada por el mientras que winry trataba de alejarse de aquel extraño, el la acorrala contra el árbol con el cual se escondían, winry se sentía completamente vulnerable

-que quieres de mi?- pregunta con miedo winry, porque había una persona si ellos eran los únicos?

-winry soy yo- trata de convencerla pero era difícil tratándose de winry

-ed?- dice su nombre en un susurro que el escucho

-quien mas?- trato de no sonar sarcástico

Winry lo abrazo repentinamente, ella feliz y el avergonzado, se separa de él y le da un golpe en la cabeza

-por que me golpeas?- dice Edward molesto por el repentino golpe que le dio ella

-porque eres un idiota!- ella grito molesta y triste

De los ojos de winry brotaban lagrimas, el enojo de Edward se fue por completo, acerco su mano a winry pero ella se aleja de el

-estaba tan preocupada!, siempre te burlas de mi, lastimas mis sentimientos sin darte cuenta…siempre detrás de ti esperando ser vista por ti, cuando me empujaste del avión pensé que tu…..-ella no termina la frase debido a que le duele decirlo

-winry….- ed la mira tratando de acercarse, iba a tocarla pero se detiene

Winry: gracias por salvarme pero…..ya estoy cansada del dolor que siento con estos sentimientos…no se por qué me enamore de ti, te odio

Riza y roy estaban ahí, winry paso al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos y se fue de vuelta a la cabaña, los tres la siguieron manteniendo distancia, al llegar todos se pusieron felices, ling le explico de nuevo el porque estaba ahí, winry no miraba en ningún momento a ed, todos estaban dentro de la cabaña

-solo hay que hacer un bote e irnos de aquí- propuso inteligentemente roy

-buena idea!- lo apoya riza con una sonrisa en sus labios

-yo y lanfan recolectaremos el alimento- al decir esto todos lo irán sin confianza pero al final se rinden

-yo y mei buscaremos lianas para usar como cuerdas- mei asiente decidida y al también lo hace

-ed y winry recolectaran la madera o tronco para el bote, yo y el coronel construiremos el bote- dice riza que esta consiente de que winry esta molesta con ed pero era lo mejor, juntos podían trabajar bien y además podían arreglar su situacion

Todos se pusieron a descansar, ed miraba a winry y esta desviaba la mirada, riza dormía en el pecho de roy muy sonrojada de lo que hacia, este paso suavemente su mano enzima de ella abrazándola, si se preguntan los dos estaban mas que sonrojados, en una esquina estaba langfan retando a ling

-por que tenia que pescar a ese pez?- dice ella tratando de parecer molesta, no podía enojarse con el

-solo queria regalártelo, langfan en estos días he querido preguntarte algo pero no he sido capas de hacer- ella se le queda mirando y ling se arma de valor para decirlo, eso le recuerda algo que estaba en sus bolsillos

Ling busco en uno de sus bolsillos y tomo una pequeña cajita de color negro, la abrió frente a los ojos de ella dejando ver un bello anillo de compromiso con un precioso diamante, langfan estaba sorprendida y muy sonrojada al igual que el, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, era obvio cualquiera se pone asa cuando propone matrimonio

-J-Joven amo…esto es….-Dice langfan sorprendida y paralizada por la repentina acción

-quiero que seas mas que mi guardaespaldas, mas que solo mi fiel sirviente….mas que solo una amiga para mi, quero que seas mi esposa y permanezcas a mi lado siempre- dice con toda la sinceridad y amor posibles haciendo que ella lo mire dulcemente

-he estado esperando esto siempre y ahora…es el día mas raro y perfecto para mi, acepto!- dice ella llorando de felicidad, tanto tiempo esperando y ahora su sueño se hacia realidad, alguien bendiga a ese pez por traerlos a la isla!

No se hace esperar el momento y se besan, la luna brilla, las estrellas iluminan y el cielo se hace más oscuro y profundo, el mañana seria otro día, mañana seria el día en el que saldrían de esta isla

AL OTRO DIA***

Winry y ed caminaban en busca de leña, todo el camino ed trataba de buscar conversación pero winry no le prestaba atención, se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, winry se detiene al instante y lo mira levemente molesta, ed no se iba a mover de ahí, esta se corre a la derecha pero el la sigue y no la deja pasar

-deja de molestar y si no es molestia muévete- dice winry levemente molesta

-primero sé que estas molesta y segundo quiero que me escuches winry- él se pone frente a ella impidiéndole de nuevo el paso

-no quiero hacerlo!- con terquedad le grita, trata de sacarlo de su camino pero no puede

Ed tomo a winry de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo directamente, se sonrojan levemente pero ninguno se mueve de su sitio

-tu me gustas!- dijo de repente Edward mas sonrojado que antes, lo había dicho al fin

Winry quedo paralizada, parece que no estaba escuchando bien, ed se acercó un poco mas a ella, winry estaba empezando a sonrojarse mas y mas medida que él se acercaba

-me gustas desde que somos pequeños, me comportaba celoso porque no me gustaba verte con otro que no fuera yo, me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta tu cara molesta y enojada al igual que amo tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos celestes, te amo a ti y cada emoción tuya, te quiero, te amo y te deseo, si no te queda claro…..estoy completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga winry rockbell y si quieres lo publico por todo el mundo!- ed hablaba en serio, y sobre todo con eso de publicarlos por todo el mundo

Winry estaba frente a él escuchando todo lo que decía, cada palabra, cada oración, cada te quiero y cada te amo que el pronuncio en tan poco tiempo, las palaras no salían de su boca, su corazón estaba latiendo acelerado y lo hizo mas cuando el tomo su mano y la pozo en su corazón, sus mejillas ardían y sabia que las de él también lo hacían

-tú eres la única que hace a mi corazón latir así- apretó la mano de winry sobre su pecho exaltado

-yo….siento lo mismo por ti ed y aunque seas un idiota algunas veces eso no cambia mis sentimientos por ti- ella también lo dijo, mira a ed y le sonríe dulcemente

Ed sonreía cálidamente, winry al verlo también lo hizo pero su sonrisa se borro al verlo acercarse a ella o mejor dicho a sus labios, poco a poco cerraban los ojos esperando el roce, se besaron tiernamente, ed tomo la cabeza de winry atrayéndola hacia él, muy juntos los dos se abrazaban, winry pozo sus manos en el pecho de Edward y este la mantenía sujeta de la cintura, se besaron varias beses, besos cortos….largos y profundos, besos de amor, cariño y pasión, al separarse winry toco sus labios, era el segundo beso que se daban, el primero fue robado

-eres mi novia ahora, aceptas?- tenia que estar seguro

-s-si!- ella confirmo su pregunta feliz

-vamos a buscar lo que falta de madera!- dijo enérgicamente Edward recuperando todas sus fuerzas

Ed tomo la mano de winry y asi fueron los dos juntos a buscar madera, al llegar ala cabaña todos ayudaron a terminar el bote, subieron las cosas y navegaron por dos días hasta que pudieron llegar a su país

Al y mei solo quieren casarse pero deciden disfrutar de su adolescencia juntos, al compro un anillo de matrimonio y capas que se venga una boda

Ling y langfan ya no son amo y sirviente si no recién casados, su boda fue hermoso y les digo que en la luna de miel no perdieron el tiempo, se vienen futuros herederos al trono jajajja

Roy y riza les digieran a todos sobre su relación, no les importo si no se podía, el amor era mas fuerte, roy se convirtió en el furher y ella en general de brigada, los dos se aman mas que nunca y roy sigue siendo un pervertido, la invita a cenar todos los días, viven juntos y permítanme decir que tampoco pierden el tiempo, creo que también se viene una boda

Ed y winry son novios y ya saben de los sentimientos del otro, ed es un poco timido respecto a las citas pero igual la saca al cine, al parque, van de viaje, winry se ve feliz todos los días, ed sigue siempre celoso como siempre, cada joven que la mira se lleva una mirada de "mírala de nuevo y te…..", en las noches duermen juntos y si se preguntan ya perdieron la virginidad al llegar a rizemboll, los dos están mas enamorados que nunca, ven los atardeceres sentados en el prado, besándose y dedicándose bellas palabras de amor…winry le tiene una sorpresa a ed, esta embarazada

-ed estoy embarazada!- dice ella gritándole tratando de sonar suave pero por poco lo deja sordo

-me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!- la abraza y besa estampando sus labios con los de ella una y otra vez

Ruedan por el prado divertidos, así fue como después del terror en esa isla un nuevo atardecer aparece llenando de hermosura el paisaje

"_como dice el dicho: DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA"_

_**************************…..*******************************_

Espero que les haya gustado, mañana tengo prueba y me esforcé en subir este fic, estaba entre no subirlo y si subirlo pero al final igual lo subí, los quiero mucho y espero que lean mis otros fics que son muy buenos, ha y dejen un rebiew por favor, es para mi inspiración, déjenme un rebiew con el fic que quieren que actualice n_n

Adiós y cuídense los quiero mucho, se despide con un beso catita-edwin! n_n


End file.
